


Не легко, но и не слишком сложно

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Из друзей с привилегиями Дориан и Бык становятся очень хорошими друзьями с очень хорошими привилегиями.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it ain't so easy, but it's not too hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496015) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на Dragon Age BigBang 2016.  
> Иллюстрации от [Morwgh](http://morwgh.deviantart.com/): [Арт 1](https://s15.postimg.org/xi5t12kkr/bb01.jpg), [Арт 2](https://s15.postimg.org/5w31ge17v/bb02.jpg), [Арт 3](https://s15.postimg.org/q4qf240iz/bb03v2.jpg)

Сперва Железный Бык начинает нравиться Дориану по одной единственной причине — неприязнь к нему требует бóльших усилий, чем Дориан готов разменивать на любого, кроме себя или Инквизитора. На Инквизитора — потому что ее судьба неразрывно переплетена с этим миром, на себя — из-за вопиющего фаворитизма.

Дориан ждет добра от кунари — особенно от шпиона Бен-Хазрат — так же, как можно ожидать удовольствия от пчелиного укуса — так что Дориана нельзя упрекнуть в излишней настороженности. Когда он объясняет свою позицию в одном из ранних вежливых разговоров, Бык лишь приподнимает единственную бровь, слегка сдвигая с глаза повязку, и беспечно говорит:

— Ладно, понимаю, я — угроза. А ты, тевинтерский маг, — кто ты?

Дориан закатывает глаза.

— Уже проклинаю себя за то, что решил извиниться.

— Возможно, извинения имели бы больший успех, не держи ты все время руку на посохе. — Бык не выглядит оскорбленным. Несмотря на привычную легкую усмешку, к попытке Дориана все прояснить он относится спокойно и с большим вниманием.

На мгновение Дориан беспокойно дергает рукой, потом отпускает стальную рукоять — до этого он даже не осознавал, что ее сжимает.

— Сила привычки. Я вовсе не собирался... Я правда не заметил. Я не стану использовать на тебе магию, пока ты будешь направлять их, — он жестом указывает на макушку Быка, — в противоположную от меня сторону.

— Конечно. Так и собирался. Рога в любом случае больше для украшения, чем оружие. Пару раз я выбил пару люстр, но споры обычно улаживаю топором.

Дориан неподвижно стоит в колышущейся траве.

— Тогда позволь мне убедить тебя, что между нами нет разногласий.

Внутренние земли все зеленые, особенно летом, и посреди поляны все еще тлеют костры с прошлой ночи, пуская в просыпающееся утреннее небо серый дым. Лавеллан и Вивьен еще спят, Хардинг только проснулась. Дориан смотрит, как она выбирается из палатки; та дрожит на ветру, словно встревоженный зверь.

— Никогда не думал, что у нас они есть. Мне казалось, ты это понял, еще когда я пару раз спас твою сияющую задницу в бою. — Бык окидывает его привычным оценивающим взглядом, и ради духа товарищества и прочей инквизиторской чуши Дориан пропускает это мимо ушей — несмотря на то, что задница у него совершенно матовая, спасибо большое.

— Если бы я это понял, — произносит он, сумев вложить в свои слова какую-то элементарную вежливость, — то, наверное, в ответ наложил бы на тебя еще пару барьеров. — Неважно, что Бык справляется и в худших бойнях без чьей-либо помощи. Дориан сделал ему комплимент уже тем, что это заметил, и предпочел бы не льстить дальше, еще и признавая вслух.

Бык воспринимает эти слова так же, как и все речи Дориана, дружелюбные или нет, — с хорошим юмором. Хлопает широкой рукой Дориана по плечу и говорит:

— Никаких обид, большой парень. Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть.

Какое-то время Дориан убеждает себя, что в ответ чувствует только одно — легкое раздражение.

***

В итоге выясняется, что чем больше времени проводишь вместе с прославленным Железным Быком, тем менее пугающим он кажется. Ему нравятся шутки, нравятся рифмы, нравятся песни, которые не теряют своего ритма, даже когда их невнятно горланишь. Он рассказывает о боях, в которых участвовал (как и ожидалось, отчаянных и кровавых), и пристает к доброй трети тех, кого встречает, — но в то же время он яро спорит о тевинтерской политике, не обижается на любую критику Кун и как-то ломает запястье мужчины, который пристает к Сэре в пабе в Редклифе.

— Я уделала бы его сама, спасибо. — Единственная ее благодарность. Человек только сильнее сгибается и падает на колени, громко молит о помиловании — его вопли бьют Дориана по ушам.

Бык не моргает.

— Прости, — говорит он Сэре. — Не хотел тебе мешать. Это рефлекс.

Лавеллан широко распахивает глаза и кажется довольной, хотя и стирает с лица улыбку — ради поддержания имиджа серьезного военного лидера. Она обменивается с Дорианом взглядом, который говорит «Видишь? Я хорошо умею их выбирать», но произносит лишь сухое «И правильно» — шагая вперед, так что человеку приходится отойти с ее дороги.

Дориан выходит последним. У него нет такого рефлекса. Когда он видит несправедливость, то инстинкт, к которому его приучили, — отвернуться и не обращать внимания. Те сдержанные неулыбчивые воины, которые поднимают оружие ради возмездия, усвоили этот урок сами — и он дался им тяжко. Дориану требуется мгновение, чтобы догнать отряд.

«Хорошо, — впервые осознает он, — что Бык здесь».

***

_Уклоняйся_ , говорит он, а иногда _побеждай, удерживай, бери, руководи_ , и дело не в содержании — дешевые Орлесианские романсы, Дориан обращает на них не больше внимания, чем на все, что с четверть часа нюхает кровь дракона на его броне и одобрительно ворчит, — а в тоне голоса.

Ощущение не новое. Он встречал многих мужчин — с ранней юности и в последующие годы, — чьи голоса, руки, образы, усмешки заставляли его трогать себя каждую ночь — или же скрещивать руки на груди и пытаться заглушить жар желания, перерасти, разучиться, стать кем-то другим, лишь бы не тем, кто он есть. Последнего он больше не делает; от первого отказывается из принципа — потому что это Бык. Дело не в расе, хотя прежде он пытался все к этому свести, и не в личной неприязни. Дориан фантазировал или, что еще хуже, делил постель со многими, кого позже находил совершенно отвратительными, стоило им использовать свой рот для менее приятных занятий — например, для разговора. Найти партнера в Тевинтере было непросто, и с тех пор, как Дориан оттуда ушел, ничего особенно не изменилось — благодаря его репутации изгоя (в худшем случае) или таинственного одиночки (в лучшем случае).

Так как Бык явно хочет, чтобы Дориан о нем фантазировал, он поступает наоборот. Сперва Дориан ошибочно принял провокационные замечания и намеки за насмешки, теперь же понимает, что это были скорее своего рода поддразнивания. Бык пристает к нему так откровенно — и явно, при всех, — что становится невозможным отказать, не делая из этого представление. Дориану приходится вести себя притворно-застенчиво, сводить знаки внимания к шуткам, а затем уходить обратно к себе, думать о словах, о низком понимающем голосе, с котором их произносили, — и абсолютно точно не трогать себя.

Единственный способ заставить Быка вывести заигрывания на другой уровень — это открыто подойти и попросить... что именно? «Так уж и быть, повали меня на землю и трахни — и лучше как можно грубее и унизительнее, на меньшее я размениваться не буду»?

Одно дело — оказаться в лапах дикаря, когда он хватает тебя и прижимает к стене (или к укреплениям, или к чему-нибудь еще столь же унизительному), но поступает так не при всех; это фантазия, от которой напрягаешься всем телом и закрываешь глаза. Совсем другое — напрямую просить, чтобы он зашел так далеко, смотреть ему в единственный глаз и подбирать простые слова, пытаясь как можно более доходчиво объяснить, чего ты хочешь.

С фантазиями легче; в них лишь удовольствие, никакого страха — даже если иногда страх тоже составляет часть фантазии. Фантазия не задает вопросов, не начинает хуже к Дориану относиться или воспринимать его как-нибудь так, как ему не хочется, — и, конечно, не высмеивает его вкус в напитках.

— «Глубинный персик»? Звучит опасно.

Прикосновение руки Быка уже кажется знакомым, и Дориан инстинктивно стискивает зубы. Не он один удостаивается этого похлопывания по спине, которое отдается даже в кишечнике, — хотя мысль, что оно предназначено ему, не раз и не два щекотала нервы, добавляясь к фантазиям. Чаще всего такие похлопывания достаются Инквизитору, и она принимает их так достойно, словно родилась правительницей, а не поспешно обрела регалии и получила указание подыгрывать. Прикосновение не очень долгое, но и не совсем мимолетное. Дориан его чувствует.

Бык поднимает бутылку, из которой Дориан подливал себе в стакан — как это делал любой, кого воспитывала не варварская орда, — и делает большой глоток. Похоже, питье не приходится ему по вкусу. Сглотнув, Бык смотрит на бутылку и допивает то немногое, что в ней осталось.

— Это вообще алкоголь? Сколько же надо выпить этого дерьма, чтобы что-то почувствовать?

Дориан медленно оборачивается и подмигивает ему.

— Ну, теперь я это уже не смогу выяснить, не так ли?

Он мрачно смотрит на флягу размером с кувшин, которую Бык ставит рядом с ним на стол, по-видимому, истолковав реакцию Дориана как приглашение присесть.

— А чем ты сегодня прочищаешь горло? Как обычно, драконьей мочой?

Бык усмехается и усаживается напротив Дориана.

— Попробуй немного. Тебя это взбодрит.

— Кто сказал, что мне нужно взбодриться?

— Ах, да, извини. Я так давно не пил в одиночку в плохо освещенном углу, что уже забыл, как это весело.

Дориан поднимает брови.

— Может быть, я кого-то жду.

Бык без разрешения пододвигается ближе и выливает часть содержимого своей фляги в пустой стакан Дориана.

— Долго же ты ждешь. Думаю, тебя продинамили.

Дориан пожимает плечами и спрашивает так равнодушно, как только может:

— Ты за мной наблюдаешь?

Если он надеялся услышать в ответ такую же показную незаинтересованность, то, видимо, молился неправильным богам — потому как Бык просто пожимает плечами и откровенно говорит:

— Иногда. Только когда ты поблизости и вокруг нет ничего опасного. Не то чтобы я ходил за тобой в библиотеку или еще что-нибудь. Ну ладно, пару раз, но только потому, что ты хорошо смотришься сзади.

Дориан слегка запинается, пытаясь удержать фантазии на самых дальних задворках сознания, где прячет их во время вежливого разговора — если это можно так назвать.

— Я... не совсем. — Он делает глубокий вдох. — Ну, я могу сказать «нет» на имперском и, конечно же, на общем языке, но не помню на кунлате. Тебе поможет, если я его выучу?

Ему кажется, что он поступает разумно. Кажется, что он полностью сохраняет достоинство в разговоре, в котором должен бы его утратить. Это неловко, но смущение подстегивает так, как никогда бы не смогло старое доброе одиночество.

На мгновение Бык замолкает, и Дориан демонстративно смотрит в сторону — так что не замечает перемены в тоне, когда Бык спрашивает:

— Так ты говоришь «нет»?

— На таком количестве языков, на каком только могу. — Это самое близкое к флирту, что Дориан может себе позволить.

Впрочем, судя по взгляду Быка, он что-то не так истолковывает.

— Хорошо, — говорит он и встает.

Просто замечательно, да? После всех тонких намеков и светских бесед в юности Дориан уже не может поддержать простейший диалог, не потеряв нить разговора после первого напитка. Спасибо, мама. Спасибо, отец.

— Куда ты идешь? — окликает он Быка — голосом, который совсем не хочет использовать, но все равно это непроизвольно выходит. Голосом маленького капризного мальчика, не получившего то, что хочет.

Если другие завсегдатаи паба и оборачиваются, то не задерживают взглядов надолго. Широкая спина Быка останавливается перед одним из факелов, свет огибает его и окрашивает по бокам в оранжевый, освещая нечеткий силуэт. Он медленно поворачивается — и, быть может, дело в адской бурде, которую Бык ему налил, но Дориан рад, что он не уходит, даже если это означает, что придется посмотреть в его громадное лицо и это признать.

— Оставляю тебя в покое, — просто отвечает Бык. — Разве ты не этого хочешь?

В его тоне не звучит самоуверенности, и он, кажется, не радуется, что задел Дориана за живое, но Дориан уверен, это нажье дерьмо знает ответ на свой вопрос. Просто хочет услышать от него.

Дориан способен покинуть родную страну, присягнуть эльфу и провести несколько недель, потея на высушенной земле всего с двумя комплектами сменной одежды и брызгая на себя и своих спутников внутренностями порождений тьмы — и вынести все это только с парой угрюмых жалоб и парой избавляющих от запаха заклинаний, — но откровенно озвучить, что он думает, любит и хочет, он не может. Стоит ли ему поблагодарить мать и отца, или такому он к этому времени уже должен был научиться сам, несмотря на выдержанное воспитание?

Не так уж трудно сказать «Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое», не должно быть — но слова не складываются, Дориан не знает этого языка, и вместо этого выходит другое: 

— Разве это важно — чего я хочу? Разве не в этом твоя фишка? Схватить меня и покорить — большими мышцами, членом кунари и всем прочим. Как-то ты не соответствуешь своему образу, Железный Бык.

Бык возвращается обратно, нависает над столом, накрывая Дориана своей тенью.

— В этом и смысл имиджа. — Какое-то время он смотрит на Дориана — возможно, изучающе; во время паузы в разговоре вокруг них звучат обрывки других бесед — тихий шепот трезвых, ликующий гомон пьяных и тоскливое бурчание тех, кого унизительным образом выпроваживают и отсылают проспаться.

Дориан не отводит взгляда и представляет, как дьявольски соблазнительно выглядит в этом освещении.

Бык изгибает губы в улыбке. Видимо, он нашел тот знак, который искал, поскольку садится напротив Дориана.

— Я заметил, ты сказал «член кунари».

Дориан недовольно дергает уголком рта — такие разговоры уязвляют его гордость, — но мгновенно преодолевает смущение и опустошает свой стакан, чтобы не отставать.

— Неудивительно, что ты Хиссрад. Твоя наблюдательность просто поражает.

Лицо Быка озаряется. По-видимому, ему нравится выслушивать отказы и оскорбления. Если бы не нравилось, он бы вряд ли остался, хотел того Дориан или нет.

— Я никогда тебе и слова не сказал о члене кунари.

Дориан пожимает плечами, стараясь, чтобы этот жест выглядел менее наигранным, чем есть на самом деле.

— Немного творческого приукрашивания с моей стороны. Мои искренние извинения, что представил тебя в ложном свете. Хотя это слегка подразумевалось, не находишь? — А потом, чтобы оградить себя от дальнейшего развития этой темы и не зайти слишком далеко, он быстро добавляет: — Налей мне еще немного этого ужасного пойла, ладно?

Да, блестяще. Заставь дикаря напоить тебя, чтобы он сказал или сделал что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет, — а после, в первой половине дня, вынужден будет это осознать, униженный и страдающий от перепоя. Даже удивительно, что с таким планами его еще не назначили стратегическим советником Инквизитора.

Бык слегка хмурится. Он явно предугадывает намерение — для чего еще люди пьют, если не чтобы заставить себя поступать так, как не стали бы трезвыми, — но все же исполняет просьбу и разливает напиток.

— Просто чтобы прояснить ситуацию: ты не говоришь «нет»?

Дориан закатывает глаза.

— Тебе что, нужно разрешение в письменном виде? Хочешь, составлю какой-нибудь документ, а мы оба его подпишем: о том, что я никогда не воспринимал твои знаки внимания как домогательства, а не как типичные подначки в отважной банде изгоев, которыми себя окружает Инквизитор? И что не считал твои пошлые шутки в мой адрес угрожающими или унизительными? У меня нет под рукой пера, но у Кабо наверняка найдется.

Он демонстративно озирается в поисках бармена.

Бык даже не моргает и продолжает усмехаться. В отсветах огня шрамы на его лице кажутся белыми, как кожа.

— Я знаю, ты издеваешься, но должен сказать, четкое выражение своих желаний всегда шло сексу на пользу.

— Полагаю, ты уверен, что все ведет к сексу? — спрашивает Дориан, взбалтывая жидкость в стакане, лишь чтобы смотреть куда-то еще.

— Если правильно разыграть свои карты.

Дориан почти смеется. Он отказывается быть хоть сколько-нибудь очарованным этими словами, и все же не сдерживается.

— Спасибо, я лучше сдамся.

— Сдашься, — говорит Бык, — но это будет позже.

Дориану это даже слишком нравится. Низкий томительный голос Быка, его взгляд, нахальство. Это могло бы раздражать, не будь у Дориана половых органов, но он мужчина, и ему становится жарко.

— Ты чертовски самоуверен, — замечает он, — для кого-то, кто пять минут назад смирился с отказом.

Бык склоняет голову набок, явно поставленный в тупик.

— Это было не смирение, а уважение.

Дориан замолкает, сбитый с толку таким ответом больше, чем был бы любым грязным словом или развратной фразой.

— О, пожалуйста, прочитай мне лекцию об уважении. Не забудь процитировать Кун.

Выходит более грубо, чем он того хотел.

Быка, к счастью, трудно обидеть.

— Я бы проповедовал тебе Кун с той же вероятностью, с какой ты бы спел мне Тевинтерский национальный гимн, — произносит он.

— Справедливости ради, петь я бы не стал.

Они смотрят друг на друга над своими чашками; Дориан думает, что Бык относится к нему снисходительно, и оттого ощущает неприятную тяжесть — хотя, может, дело в слишком большом количестве выпивки на голодный желудок. Он чувствует себя польщенным, чувствует свое превосходство. Когда с тобой говорят как с человеком, а не лишь с компаньоном для веселого досуга — это не что-то из ряда вон выходящее, этого и нужно ожидать. Теперь Дориан это знает, и ему хочется написать об этом записку тому мальчику, которым он когда-то был, — возбужденному, испуганному и пытавшемуся удовлетворить все желания разом — и отправить ее магией Алексиуса назад во времени.

Бык продолжает его рассматривать, и Дориан это ему позволяет. Он безупречен — ухоженный, причесанный, надушенный и чистый, вылепленный в свой собственный идеал. Он выставляет себя напоказ.

Только когда Бык начинает говорить, Дориан понимает, что смотрел он не на это.

— У каждого есть свой предел, Дориан. Уверен, ты заметил. Я парень проницательный — должен быть при такой работе, — но иногда я, сам того не осознавая, перехожу границу, и это плохо сказывается на моих дружеских или рабочих отношениях. Так что я предпочитаю спрашивать, а не ждать, когда мне скажут сами. И я должен спросить тебя — ведь ты не из тех, кто говорит правду, если не заставить.

Дориан поднимает брови.

— Считаешь меня лжецом?

— Нет, — говорит Бык, махнув рукой, — это слишком сильное слово. Скорее, самозванцем. Ты всегда кружишь вокруг да около того, что хочешь сказать, и добавляешь много красивых слов. Если я не могу определить, что из этого согласие, а что — нет, то это для всех станет куда более опасным.

При слове «согласие» Дориан сглатывает. Конечно, он знает, что это такое, но очень редко слышит это слово, тем более в свой адрес.

— Как насчет, — говорит он, — если я дам тебе знать, что ты сказал что-то мне неприятное, заморозив тебе язык? Должно выйти более чем лаконично.

Бык слегка фыркает, и по выражению его лица Дориан видит, что он говорил не только о словах, — но, несмотря на внешнюю жесткость, Бык по-своему добр и потому подыгрывает. Высовывает большой розовый язык и демонстративно им шевелит.

— Раз он все еще цел, это явное приглашение поуговаривать тебя присоединиться ко мне в постели.

Его застольные манеры отвратительны. Дориану он все равно нравится.

— В настоящей постели? — Он потрясенно ахает. — Как утонченно. Я думал, такой зверь, как ты, тащит свои любовные победы в переулок за пабом. — От возникшей фантазии, какой бы далекой от реальности она ни была, Дориана бросает в жар и в дрожь — и он от этого в восторге.

Бык выглядит столь же довольным.

— Я думал сперва обойтись с тобой помягче.

— Не надо. — Дориан решителен, серьезен и гордится собой. Выпивка придала ему уверенности. Он делает большой глоток и не слишком аккуратно ставит на стол пустой стакан. — Налей мне еще.

Бык фыркает.

— Ты уверен?

Быть может, это и благородно с его стороны, но Дориану его покровительственный тон не нравится.

— Я не ребенок и могу о себе позаботиться. Я знаю, где мой предел.

Или, во всяком случае, готов выяснить.

***

Он упускает из виду, когда приходят Быки, — со второй кружки ночь сливается в бесконечную полосу огней, и этому нет конца, — но замечает их, когда они замечают его, заняв половину барной стойки, вытягивая шеи и самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Кажется, тебя ищут, — говорит Дориан Быку, кивнув через его плечо и тут же откинув сомнения, что его бросят ради более привлекательной компании. Он сам привлекательная компания. Вернее, он пьян, как гном на свой двенадцатый день рождения, и, хоть убей, никак не может вспомнить, почему обычно он так боится вести откровенные разговоры.

— Меня все время ищут, — говорит Бык, оглядываясь на своих ребят. — Непросто быть таким красивым и мускулистым. — Он салютует Быкам своей флягой, и им это нравится — еще бы им это не нравилось, они смеются, чокаются и что-то громко кричат, но в общем гомоне их голоса еле различимы.

— Не хочешь подойти поздороваться? — спрашивает Дориан, не в силах убрать из голоса сладкую самодовольную нотку.

— Это что, мягкий способ от меня избавиться?

— На самом деле это был мягкий способ заставить тебя сказать, что ты слишком увлечен моей компанией и не способен оторваться от меня ни на мгновение, но если хочешь воспользоваться этим как предлогом уйти, то вперед. — Дориан показывает — жестикулируя куда более красочно, чем ожидал, — в сторону гудящей толпы людей и чувствует себя даже слишком самоуверенно.

Бык давится смешком, но в веселом реве вокруг его почти не слышно.

— Как я могу уйти, когда знаю, насколько ты обрадуешься, если я останусь?

— Полагаю, это все, что тебя заботит: как меня порадовать? — Дориан низко наклоняется над столом, разомлевший от выпивки и довольства, кладет руку на подбородок. В его действиях нет ни капли стыда

— Прямо сейчас это на первом месте в списке моих приоритетов. Разве ты не этого хочешь? — с горящими глазами спрашивает Бык и усмехается, словно посмеиваясь над ними обоими.

Дориан смеется. Его охватывает легкость, которой он даже не может подобрать названия. Он может выпивать наравне с главными завсегдатаями таверны, но то, что он пьет сегодня, такое крепкое, что этим можно опалить усы. Умение владеть собой сейчас кажется чем-то абсолютно ненужным.

Так что он говорит:

— Я скорее надеялся, что ты перекинешь меня через плечо, отнесешь к себе и сделаешь со мной что-нибудь совершенно зверское.

Железный Бык выглядит более чем готовым услужить, но искра влечения, яркая, горячая и столь лестная для Дориана — а он так отчаянно жаждет потешить эго, — явно тускнеет.

— Ты серьезно насчет этого?

— А ты нет?

— Ну да, конечно. С самого начала был серьезен, учитывая то, как ты выглядишь, — говорит Бык, неопределенно махнув рукой в сторону Дориана, — и при этом, как оказалось, ведешь себя не так уж невыносимо.

— Да, — тянет Дориан, чувствуя себя все менее уверенно, — неожиданный поворот: меня вообще-то вполне можно вынести.

Бык ухмыляется ему — широко, честно и добродушно.

— Более чем. Ты отличный парень, Дориан. Забавный, обаятельный, умный. Умеешь за себя постоять. Тебе даже эти усы подходят — что вообще какой-то необыкновенный талант.

— Если закрыть глаза на сомнительные комплименты, — говорит Дориан так беззаботно, как только может, — вся эта лесть звучит так, как будто ты собираешься вежливо меня отшить.

Бык глядит на него с неуместной мягкостью.

— Ты пьян.

— Как и ты.

— Ты пьянее. В смысле, гораздо пьянее. — Простой факт, без обвинений и осуждения. — Я даже не думал, что ты и правда захочешь сегодня со мной трахаться. Я знал, что ты захочешь со временем. Ну, предполагал. Знал — звучит как-то странно, я не это хочу сказать.

Дориан неожиданно чувствует себя таким дураком, что почти теряет дар речи. Сознательно и вслух попросить о таком, в чем стыд запрещает ему признаться большую часть жизни, и получить такой небрежный отказ, словно его досада не имеет значения, — это... На кончиках его пальцев вспыхивают искры.

— Если ты не думал, что мы будем трахаться, — сухо говорит он сквозь зубы, — то что ты здесь делал все последние несколько часов?

Кажется, его явное возмущение Быка вовсе не задевает.

— «Хотел узнать тебя получше» звучит слишком слащаво? Ну да, звучит. — Взгляд, которым он окидывает Дориана, омерзительно... омерзительно... он отвратителен. — Я флиртовал. Подмазывался к тебе. Так тебя распалил, что ты ляжешь спать со стояком, проснешься со стояком, а когда примешься дрочить, будешь вспоминать, как я смотрел на тебя. Так ты поймешь, что я от тебя хочу, а затем проявишь инициативу сам и предложишь, когда будешь готов.

Это должно звучать высокомерно, но такого ощущения нет. Дориан пристально на него смотрит, и Бык встречает его взгляд спокойной улыбкой. Пульс Дориана учащается, а к щекам приливает жар. Ну да, он весь распалился. И ради чего? Чтобы с ним нежничали. Большое спасибо, но обычно его вкусы как раз противоположны.

— Что ж, я предлагаю сейчас, — выплевывает он, заведомо подвергая себя еще большему унижению.

— И я говорю «нет».

Дориан сглатывает.

— А что если я больше не предложу?

— Ну, значит, мне не повезло. — Пожимает плечами Бык, как будто это в порядке вещей.

Дориан встает; царапает стулом пол, углубляя истертые линии, что многими другими поздними ночами оставили многие другие возмущенные посетители, когда покидали сцены своего унижения: проигранную игру в порочную благодетель, выплеснутый в лицо напиток, оскорбление в адрес чьей-то матери. Забавно, какие вещи люди воспринимают болезненнее всего. Забавно, что он совершенно не способен принять отказ, хотя в любое другое время, не задумавшись, пропустил бы мимо ушей.

Спотыкаясь, Дориан идет к двери, по пути задев плечом Варрика, бормочет извинения, выходит наружу под хриплый смех и окрик «Смотри, куда прешь, пьянчуга!».

Воздух свежий, и разгоряченная кожа быстро привыкает к приятной прохладе. Стены выглядят больше, чем обычно, башни — чернее. Темнота сгущает краски, и все кажется заросшим. Рядом с ним появляется Бык — на мгновение на заднем плане раздается шум из открытой двери Приюта Вестницы, а затем снова исчезает, когда она захлопывается. Дориан доволен. Он ожидал, что Бык за ним последует, — и не остался разочарован.

Он откидывается на кирпичную стену, прикрывает глаза.

— Послушай — и не смей это повторять, особенно позже, когда я буду не таким пьяным, потому что я тогда сильно на тебя разозлюсь, — но я напился так по той причине, что иначе не могу. Я не мог об этом попросить. Не мог.

— Если тебе нужно много выпить, чтобы что-то сделать, — Бык говорит совершенно открыто, сводя на нет весь драматизм сказанного, — вероятно, тебе этого делать не следует. Пока что, во всяком случае. Мы над этим поработаем.

О, они поработают? Какое смелое предположение. Подумать только, чтобы Дориан приходил к нему ночь за ночью в надежде, что Бык, наконец, согласится жестко, как следует его трахнуть. От одной этой мысли Дориана тошнит. 

— У тебя нет никакого права указывать мне, что я должен или не должен делать, — отвечает он, поскольку почувствует себя еще хуже, когда проснется в своей постели в одиночестве и об этом вспомнит.

Смех Быка звучит успокаивающе.

— Но у меня есть право тебе отказать. — Снова эта отвратительная мягкость. — Согласие дожно быть обоюдным, приятель.

Дориан открывает глаза, пытается сфокусировать взгляд, но все, что он видит, — крошечные шрамы Быка, подсвеченные желтым светом факелов. Ужасно странно, что он так говорит. Как будто, как будто Дориан мог... может быть, с магией, но это было бы... и, конечно, не в таком состоянии. Но это... это ставит их на один уровень, не так ли? Дориан не хочет трахаться с ним, когда протрезвеет, Бык не хочет трахаться с ним, когда он... ну, «пьян», возможно, небольшое преувеличение.

У Дориана волосы на руках встают дыбом от того, что с ним так говорят.

— Ты странный зверь, да? — выдыхает он.

Бык принимает вопрос за риторический, но судя по тому, как довольно он щурится, такая оценка ему приятна.

— Хочешь, провожу тебя обратно в твою комнату? — спрашивает он.

Дориан качает головой и отталкивается от стены.

— Спасибо, я в состоянии дойти сам. Или, во всяком случае, я не в состоянии вынести такое унижение — чтобы меня целомудренно сопровождали домой. Со мной все будет хорошо.

Судя по его виду, Бык не особо с ним согласен, но больше не настаивает, и это... Что ж, если поутру Дориан об этом вспомнит, то Бык понравится ему еще сильнее. Если не вспомнит — тем лучше.

***

Пол и потолок находятся явно не на тех местах, где должны быть, а голова у Дориана раскалывается все утро. Он не поднимается, не моется и не одевается до конца полудня, а к тому времени, как выходит из своих покоев, солнце уже опускается ниже горизонта. В библиотеке сестра Лелиана, почти не изменившись в лице, окидывает его беглым взглядом со своего стола, заваленного неразборчивыми рукописными заметками и широкими незаконченными картами, — и тихо шепчет, словно сообщая секрет:

— Ты выглядишь ужасно.

Дориан едва ли в настроении разговаривать, но даже в таком состоянии не может упустить возможность покрасоваться.

— Создатель не благословляет обеими руками, сестра. Хотя мне и достались идеальная структура кости и профиль, от которого затрепетала бы сама Андрасте, печень у меня простого смертного, и порой она бессильна перед суровыми жизненными испытаниями.

Она усмехается уголком рта, и какое-то время Дориан слышит лишь скрип пера и шорох перекладываемых бумаг. Знакомые звуки, которые его всегда успокаивали. Сперва в кабинете отца, когда Дориан был ребенком, и позже, когда они сидели рядом с Алексиусом — или же в разных концах комнаты — и не говорили друг другу ни слова, только радостно восклицали, если исследование увенчалось успехом. Пожалуй, это забавно, но не удивительно — что теперь незначительным кажется почти все, чем он прежде дорожил. Эта библиотека — последнее безопасное место. Дориан лениво раздумывает, когда и как это впечатление развеется — и развеется ли вообще.

Перо Лелианы замирает. Она медленно поднимает на Дориана глаза, словно не хочет уделять лишнего внимания.

— Он приходил раньше, искал тебя.

На мгновение между бровями вспыхивает пульсирующая головная боль — несмотря на то, что Дориан принял снадобье, чтобы ее притупить.

— О? Выражайся поконкретнее. Ко мне приходит так много джентльменов.

Она поднимает брови и ничего не говорит, пока Дориан с наигранным вздохом не уступает.

— Ну и что он сказал?

На этот раз Лелиана даже не поднимает на него взгляда.

— Ничего не сказал, просто искал.

***

Стыд — обжигающее и трусливое чувство. Когда-то Дориану оно было очень хорошо знакомо. Он знает, каков стыд на вкус, какие вызывает ощущения — злость, разочарование, желание стереть из памяти какой-то момент, часть себя, опыт. Он знает стыд не хуже заклинания. Знает вдоль и поперек.

Знает, что сейчас испытывает не стыд.

Он пробирается на затененные тренировочные поля на окраине, где обычно дубасят друг друга Боевые Быки, и пытается понять, как на самом деле себя чувствует — не считая легкой тошноты. Дориан бы запросто мог продолжать жить так, как раньше, не приходить сюда, не признавать события прошлой ночи — найти себе другое занятие, отвлечься на что-то, на какую-нибудь незатейливую мелочь, на которой можно сосредоточиться. Неделю спустя, возможно, мимоходом напомнил бы об этом Быку, как что-то неважное, о чем прежде не вспоминал. «Просто умора, какими мы выставили себя дураками. Давай никогда такого не повторять, ладно?»

Бык при виде него выглядит приятно удивленным и приветственно машет с противоположной стороны двора. Дориану слишком плохо, чтобы кривляться или вести себя как ни в чем ни бывало, так что он просто машет в ответ, прислонившись спиной к каменной стене и позволяя себе на какое-то время прикрыть глаза, а затем открыть и собраться с мыслями.

Проходит несколько минут, пока Быки расходятся, и еще немного, пока Бык заканчивает говорить с Крэмом и отсылает его прочь, хлопнув по спине так сильно, что вполне мог выбить пару позвонков.

— Я хотел извиниться, — говорит Дориан, когда они остаются вдвоем на широком травяном поле и Бык неспешно к нему подходит. Уже темно: в этой части света ночь наступает уже в шесть вечера. Одна из многих вещей, к которым Дориан привык.

Бык останавливается в нескольких футах от него, так, чтобы хорошо слышать, — и, видимо из ненужной предосторожности, не подходит ближе. 

— Извиниться? — переспрашивает он, словно это что-то непонятное.

— Извиниться.

Слово повисает между ними в воздухе и с каждым повторением звучит все хуже — от проявления чувств до набора звуков. Бык склоняет голову набок, словно пытаясь его рассмотреть. Дориан волнуется не сильнее, чем весь день, только теперь к отвращению к себе примешиваются острые ощущения, и это меняет привычный порядок вещей. Он пришел сюда, так как искал острых ощущений.

— Ты правда думаешь, что оскорбил меня, снова и снова предлагая переспать? — наконец спрашивает Бык, и в его голосе звучит веселье, которое Дориан принимает за намеренное притворство — пусть даже и из лучших побуждений. — Это было здорово! Ты просто был не в том состоянии. Бывает. — Он машет Дориану большой рукой. Рукой, которая выглядит грубой, но такая не всегда.

Дориан, должно быть, очень уж явно им восхищается, потому как секунду спустя Бык ухмыляется и шепчет, подходя на шаг ближе:

— Я готов сейчас. Если ты не против.

Дориан сухо смеется.

— Не смеши, — отвечает он довольно мягко, потому что сама мысль об этом абсурдна. — Я едва могу стоять.

— Тебе и не нужно стоять, — говорит Бык, затем ухмыляется еще шире и веселее — но добродушно, словно стараясь разрядить обстановку. — Я шучу. Ну, не совсем, но ради тебя могу обратить все в шутку. Хочешь об этом поговорить?

Ах, вот оно что. Хочет усыпить бдительность, а потом взять за горло.

— О чем нам вообще говорить? — спрашивает Дориан. Сам того не желая, он играет эту роль. Он не помнит всего, что сказал вчера вечером, но отчетливо помнит, как устроил истерику, потому что Бык отказался его трахнуть, помнит, как пытался кончить сам, когда добрался до своей кровати, и как заснул с членом в руке и с привкусом желчи во рту от дерущего горло пойла Быка.

Бык пожимает плечами.

— То, что ты не можешь об этом говорить, если не пьян.

Вспомнив, как сказал что-то похожее вслух и Быку в лицо, Дориан тут же выходит из себя. Он сглатывает, картинно закатывает глаза и пытается напустить на себя скучающий вид, но сегодня он не так безупречно владеет собой, и, должно быть, очень заметно, что ему неловко.

— Спасибо, прекрасно могу. Дело не в том, что не могу, а просто очень не хочу.

— Чего же ты хочешь? — спрашивает Бык, и это звучит многообещающе. Он подходит к Дориану еще на пару шагов ближе, по-видимому, решив, что добьется большего, спросив прямо и откровенно. — Хочешь, отведу тебя к себе? Сделаю тебе чай? Очень нежно тебе подрочу, так, чтобы ты извивался...

— Не прямо сейчас, спасибо. — Голос Дориана звучит слишком хрипло, чтобы это можно было отнести за счет одного лишь похмелья. Он весь раскраснелся, и, хотя ему прекрасно понятно, чего Бык добивается, именно это ему и нужно.

Поэтому он и здесь, ведь так? Отчасти, конечно, потому, что хотел все прояснить, сгладить неловкость ситуации, поговорив открыто. Но какая-то другая его часть — так и не повзрослевший ребенок, который пускает из пальцев искры за ужином, чтобы привлечь внимание, — хочет успокоить задетую гордость, убедить себя, что он и правда желаемый и желанный, сбывшаяся фантазия любого, будь то кунари или кто-то другой, и ему не смогут отказать.

— Я тебе отсосу, — очень низко выдыхает Бык. — Это вмиг избавит от головной боли. А после ты ляжешь спать. Тебе станет лучше. — Он протягивает руку и опускает подбородок Дориана одним нажатием пальца.

Вчера вечером ему отказали. Он не может перестать об этом думать — об обиде, о щекотливости ситуации. Бык не такой, как привычные Дориану мужчины. В момент отказа Дориан был оскорблен, и он до сих пор оскорблен — немного, — но эту досаду затмевает странное возбуждение от отказа... и что-то еще, чему он может подобрать названия.

Он сглатывает.

— Ты этого хочешь? Больше похоже на одолжение, чем на перепих.

— А между ними большая разница? — спрашивает Бык, и в этом явно есть что-то от Кун, но Дориан решает не спорить. — Ты мне нравишься, я считаю тебя другом и хочу тебе помочь. Я не бескорыстен. Ты привлекателен. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал в моей постели. Хочу, чтобы ты просыпался в моей постели. Хочу, чтобы ты привык к моей постели и ложился в нее, когда не настолько пьян, что даже не знаешь, с кем ты, и опускался на мой большой...

— Фаста васс. Ладно, хватит. — Голос Дориана не так невозмутим, как бы ему того хотелось, но все же ему это нравится. Нравится, что его выводят из себя, нравится, как Бык заманчиво над ним нависает, прижимая к стене.

— Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спрашивает он, и в этом нет ни следа резкости прошлой ночи. Его голос остается тихим и монотонным — кажется, происходящее сейчас Быку больше по вкусу.

Дориан моргает.

— Я... нет, не совсем.

Бык улыбается, явно довольный его честностью.

— Тогда почему так говоришь?

— Ты знаешь почему.

Воздух теплеет от их дыхания. Дориан не пьян и чувствует решительность — не быстро возникающую и сходящую на нет, а спокойную, сдержанную. Два дня назад он бы так не смог. Он бы просто ушел, тут же успокоил себя и подождал бы, пока останется один, чтобы упиваться мыслями о том, что могло бы произойти. Ночью он поставил себя в глупое положение, но Бык не смеется, словно молчаливо одобряет его желания — даже если, по логике вещей, одобрение ему нужно только от себя самого.

Какое-то время Бык на него смотрит, затем немного отступает назад, предоставляя Дориану больше свободы, и говорит:

— Есть у меня пара идей, но тебе виднее. Что бы это ни было, ничего страшного. Просто не затягивай. Разберись с этим дерьмом.

— Как это всегда бывает с советами из лучших побуждений, — осторожно произносит Дориан, стараясь звучать не слишком категорично, — это легче сказать, чем сделать.

Бык пожимает плечами.

— Значит, это может быть не так легко. Но не так уж и сложно. Уверен, ты разбирался и с бóльшими трудностями. Если хочешь, я тебе помогу. Поговорю с тобой, если нужно.

— Это не... Разговор — не совсем то, что я от тебя хочу. — Еще одна ложь, но не слишком убедительная.

— Предпочел бы мой член разговору? — Бык подмигивает одним глазом.

— О, ради любви к Создателю.

Непонятно, как Дориана он вообще привлекает, но симпатия заметно растет с каждой секундой; какая-то слабая эйфория, от которой к возбуждению добавляется что-то более значимое — но Дориан готов это признать и озвучить лишь после как минимум одного хорошего оргазма.

— Я ведь могу дать тебе и то, и другое, — говорит Бык. — Все, чего хочешь.

И не то чтобы раньше Дориану такого не говорили, но сейчас стандартная фраза — «все, чего хочешь, красавчик» — кажется искренней, словно Дориан может попросить о чем угодно и получить желаемое, а это... разжигает интерес, так?

***

Обещание не было пустым; Бык и правда делает ему чай.

Чайник свистит, когда Дориан лежит на матрасе Быка — как и ожидалось, ужасно твердом («Да, да, — говорит Бык, когда Дориан жалуется, — Лианна из кухни говорит то же самое, но всегда возвращается»), — рога Быка легко касаются его бедер, губы — члена, а большой палец щекочет внутреннюю сторону колена. Когда свист становится совсем громким, Бык отстраняется — с сочным влажным звуком — и начинает разливать чай по чашкам.

— Мне больше не хочется чая, — шепчет Дориан, не в силах сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме одного пятна на потолке, от которого не отрывает расфокусированного взгляда вот уже минут десять — считая свои вдохи, пытаясь удержаться и не двигать бедрами навстречу мягким прикосновениям, мягким рукам, теплому дыханию — и чувствует, что вот-вот готов рассмеяться.

— Он мятный, — говорит Бык, и кровать прогибается под его весом — на тумбочке позвякивают чашки, от пара по всему телу расползается тепло. Дориан не готов ждать, его всего пронизывает острое, пронзительное желание; когда он решается взглянуть на Быка, тот смотрит на него с неприкрытым удовольствием, будто только этого и хочет — предлагать напитки полуголому человеку, который отводит глаза.

Дориан сглатывает и садится, смотрит на свои спущенные до лодыжек брюки, чувствуя, как пряжка жилета впивается в кожу. Не скажешь, что Бык грубо с ним обошелся — Дориан всего лишь немного растрепан, рвано дышит и возбужден гораздо сильнее, чем мог ожидать от легких дразнящих ласк. Он наклоняется — несколько вызывающе — расшнуровать сапоги; Бык наблюдает за ним, шепча что-то непонятное на кунлате.

— Что ты сказал? — спрашивает Дориан, всем телом чувствуя пристальный взгляд Быка — от позвоночника до голого плеча.

— Терпение, — отвечает Бык. — Дословно, наверное, будет «всему свое время». Основная мысль: все, что произойдет, — произойдет, и нет смысла это торопить.

Ботинок Дориана с легким стуком падает на пол, и он нагибается, чтобы дотянуться до второго.

— Думаю, сейчас основная мысль несколько иная: если ты не поторопишься, я тебя поджарю. — Он быстро поднимает голову, осознав бестактность сказанного, и старается исправить впечатление, пока не испортил... что? Что-то хорошее. — Пустая угроза. Я бы не стал применять к тебе магию, не беспокойся.

— А я-то уже начал беспокоиться, — примирительно шутит Бык, наблюдая, как второй ботинок Дориана приземляется на пол. Он протягивает руку, медленно проводит пальцами по бедру Дориана, совсем легко, даже слишком, касается члена — и улыбается.

— Ты симпатичный.

Дориан падает на спину, закрывает глаза и мычит что-то в знак согласия, словно ожидал услышать комплимент и это ничего для него не значит.

— Скажешь, нет?

Быку это явно нравится. Подавшись вперед, он до конца стягивает с Дориана брюки. Наклоняется ниже, облизывает головку, а потом заглатывает член так резко и глубоко, что это больше чем... ах. Давно знакомое чувство — Дориан уже успел от него отвыкнуть — накатывает, захлестывает; дикое, горячее, его не спутать ни с чем другим, кроме удовольствия — теплого, яркого удовольствия, в котором теряешься и не думаешь ни о чем.

Бык отодвигается, поднимает голову и смотрит на него, и Дориану все же приходится сосредоточиться.

— Ты так нестерпимо осторожен со всеми, с кем трахаешься? — грубо и нагло тянет он.

Бык проводит подушечками пальцев вдоль его бедра.

— Только с теми, по кому видно, что им это нужно.

Это удар не в бровь, а в глаз.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, — отзывается Дориан, резко выдыхая, когда Бык возвращает руку и легко дотрагивается до головки его члена. — Что за снисходительное отношение? Как будто ты знаешь, что мне нужно, лучше ме... ах... меня. — Быстрые, влажные касания только подхлестывают возбуждение; Бык довольно наблюдает, как Дориан откидывает голову назад и его плечи сотрясает дрожь.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, — тогда скажи, что тебе нужно. — Даже так. Не самое подходящее место и время.

Уважение, доброта и прочее — это все очень хорошо, но, хотя Бык его и подбадривает, Дориану не становится легче это сказать, попросить о том мерзком, что вертится на кончике языка и заставляет чувствовать себя совершенно грязным. Ему нужно выпить. Чай ему не поможет — и наверняка поэтому, отстраненно размышляет Дориан, Бык его и предложил.

— Я, — начинает он, и Бык двигает рукой медленнее, не отрывая взгляда от лица Дориана. — Каффас. — Он тянется вперед, берет вторую руку Быка и подносит ее к бедру, переплетает пальцы со своими, так, что ногти впиваются в кожу, и слегка морщится. — Вот.

Бык кивает, как будто догадался. Конечно, он догадался. Дориан сам раскрыл все карты.

Не убирая руку и не разжимая пальцы, Бык наклоняется и низко рычит:

— Грубо и унизительно, да? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе больно. Я же знаю, что ты видишь, когда на меня смотришь. Знаю и чего ты от меня хочешь, и что считаешь объектом для фетиша. — В его голосе слышится усмешка; он говорит вкрадчиво и почти нежно. — Большие руки, член кунари, мышцы, оружие и много крови.

Дориан морщится. Бык немного подается назад, опускает голову.

— Но тебе не нравится кровь, да? Это уже слишком. — С некоторым усилием Дориан кивает. — Хорошо. Никакой крови. — Бык убирает свою огромную руку от бедра Дориана и приподнимает его подбородок, проводит пальцами по губам. — Но ты хочешь грубости, не так ли? Все, кто приходит ко мне, хотят немного грубости.

Каким-то чудом гордость Дориана до сих пор ничуть не задета, и, даже когда с ним так обращаются, он по-прежнему находит в себе силы проворчать:

— Насколько помню, ты пришел ко мне первым.

Бык смеется — удивленно и довольно.

— Да, так и есть. Я тоже хочу грубости.

Дориан не знает, как отнестись к этим словам. Бык разводит его колени, и Дориан чувствует его пальцы на нерасстегнутых пряжках, слышит лязг веридия, чувствует кожаную ткань — прерывистые ощущения, от которых только хочется большего.

Продолжая раздевать его, Бык говорит:

— Скажешь мне, если что-то не понравится. Или произнесешь слово-сигнал. У тебя есть слово-сигнал?

Дориан почему-то находит это смешным.

— Боги, нет.

Бык не смеется.

— Хочешь придумать? Могу парочку предложить. Лучше всего подходят иностранные слова — просто так они с языка не сорвутся. Может, что-нибудь на Тевене? — Три ремня сняты, затем четвертый, и Дориан остается без одежды. Бык приподнимает его за поясницу, вытаскивает из-под Дориана его щегольской наряд и зашвыривает на спинку единственного стула в комнате.

Дориан опять глядит на любимое пятно на потолке.

— «Сааребас». Как насчет этого?

Мгновение Бык молчит, и Дориан снова поднимает на него глаза — Бык замирает, слегка хмурится и смотрит с любопытством.

— Это малость безумно.

— Я и есть малость безумный. — Дориан улыбается. Ему нравится эпатировать, удивлять, порой даже вызывать отвращение. Он не какой-то неженка, с которым нужно обходиться бережно. Он взрослый человек. Он знает, чего хочет, просто... просто ему нечасто приходилось это признавать. — Как бы там ни было, — говорит он, с каким-то непривычным нахальством принимаясь поглаживать свой член, — я всегда находил это слово лестным. Опасным. Как и я сам. Помни об этом, когда будешь со мной груб.

Бык медленно и широко усмехается. Только тогда Дориан понимает: Бык считает — и явно заблуждается, либидо затуманивает ему рассудок, — что ему очень повезло.

— Не посмею забыть, — рычит он, затем перехватывает запястье Дориана, не давая больше прикасаться к себе, и почти без усилий переворачивает его на живот. Прижимается к спине, тянет за волосы — делает это больно.

Дориан усмехается в ответ.

***

В первый раз он делает все так, как Дориан просит — жестко и унизительно, впиваясь пальцами ему в бедра, помечая зубами шею; хотя Бык тщательно себя контролирует и хорошо смазывает член, Дориана словно разрывает пополам. Это больно, больно, больно, до тех пор пока его не захватывает кайф, настоящее блаженство, и та часть его сознания, что испытывает стыд и хочет от всего отказаться, куда-то исчезает. Бык пристально на него смотрит и говорит, что Дориан выглядит на редкость растрепанно, — с чистого рода преклонением. Увлекшись, Дориан просит Быка ударить себя, и тот подчиняется. Выходит слишком больно, так что Дориан злится и бьет его в ответ, но Бык лишь перехватывает одной рукой его запястья и трахает сильнее; перед глазами у Дориана все плывет, и он кончает так сильно, что потом еще несколько минут не может пошевелиться.

Во второй раз все наоборот. Уже через полтора часа Бык трахает его пальцами, медленно и нежно, и целует — так, словно Дориан чрезвычайно хрупкий. В этот момент Дориан осознает, что это первый раз, когда они целуются, и чувствует себя от этого одновременно грязным и чистым. Бык шепчет ему на ухо, как наблюдал за ним, когда Дориан уходил из таверны прошлой ночью, и гадал, как ему удавалось по-прежнему выглядеть таким ухоженным, так вкусно пахнуть, несмотря на отдающее ликером дыхание. Как он смеется в пылу битвы, даже когда ужасно напуган. Какой он добрый, хотя и не показывает этого, и как первое, о чем Бык подумал, когда увидел его в церкви в Редклифе, — это шесть различных способов, какими мог бы при необходимости его убить, а второе — отстраненная мысль, что если бы Дориан и правда оказался союзником, то было бы неплохо находиться с ним рядом — попросту чтобы разглядывать.

— Ха, — выдыхает Дориан, разомлев от усталости и удовольствия, — еще бы. Но на меня же не только смотреть приятно, да? — Он вскидывает бедра, ожидая услышать, как хорошо трахается, как хорошо извивается и умоляет.

Бык просто проводит рукой по его волосам и говорит:

— Да, как оказалось, с тобой еще и приятно иметь дело, — и это распаляет Дориана сильнее, чем любая пошлость.

Третий раз предлагает он сам. Сперва Бык заставляет его выпить остывший чай, разлитый по крошечным чашкам на крошечных тарелках — которые в огромных руках Быка выглядят на редкость смешно. Они говорят о последней разведывательной миссии на Западном пределе, о чем-то невообразимом, что Коул вытворял с ножом, о Лавеллан залитым кровью лицом, когда она тяжело шла к ним, крича: «Как вы, ребята?» — и в глазах у нее горела жажда боя, которой они прежде не замечали. О том, как многое становится хуже, прежде чем стать лучше.

Он скачет на Быке — и вынужден выслушивать серию неостроумных шуток об этом, — касается царапин на его лице, груди, и шепчет:

— Подозреваю, у каждой из них своя некрасивая история, и я все их хочу услышать — как можно более подробно.

Бык тянет его за волосы — не слишком жестко, но и не слишком мягко.

— Ты прав. Ты и в самом деле малость безумен, — и вбивается в него так быстро, так хорошо, очищая его, раскрепощая, собирая все оправдания, все страхи и всю нерешительность, усмиряя и освобождая от них.

Это всего лишь одна ночь. Ей ничего особенно не исправить, но ночь хорошая.

***

Путешествие к Священным равнинам долгое, утомительное и со множеством переходов. Дориану повезло: ему в спутники достались женщины, так что, по крайней мере, он не сильно страдает от неприятных запахов. Не то чтобы Дориан имел что-то против запаха мужского пота — но когда этот запах не исчезает неделями и смешивается с кровью, мочой и всем остальным, что не смоешь, быстро ополоснувшись в речке, то теряет свой привлекательный мускусный аромат и лишь вызывает спазмы в желудке. Не то чтобы от Сэры благоухало розами — на дороге или вне ее, — но рядом с ней спать куда приятнее, чем с Блэкволлом и его покрытой грязью бородой. Дориан готов поклясться, что во время их последней вылазки в Бурую Трясину в ней поселилось какое-то маленькое существо из пруда.

Палатку они делят с Сэрой: хотя Кассандра и доверяет им больше прежнего, ее не слишком привлекает близкое с ними соседство. Возможно, дело в том, как Сэра ей подмигивает. Возможно, в крошечном огоньке, который Дориан разжигает в руке, чтобы почитать в темноте.

— Ты сейчас спалишь весь лагерь, чародейчик, — говорит ему Сэра, когда они заворачиваются в шкуры на противоположных сторонах палатки, оставив между собой так много свободного места, как только могут. — Убери это.

Дориан сжимает ладонь, надеясь, что выражение уничижительной неприязни, которое он адресует Сэре, видно хотя бы на мгновение, прежде чем становится совсем темно.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что прямо рядом с палаткой преспокойно горит куда больший огонь? От него умереть во сне куда вероятнее.

— Выходит, мне повезло, что ты к нему ближе.

Дориан бездумно смотрит в темноту. Он уже собирается заснуть: у него больше нет желания ни дразнить Сэру и выслушивать ответные подколки, ни препираться насчет основ стихийной магии. Однако стоит ему закрыть глаза, как Сэра спрашивает, так же бодро, как и всегда:

— Слушай, а это правда, что ты поскакал на Быке? А то я слышала...

Плечи Дориана каменеют.

— Прости? Я что?

— Ну, ты знаешь. — Сэра делает какой-то невнятный жест в темноте, и Дориан думает, что ему крупно повезло, раз он ничего не видит. — Прокатился верхом на бычьем члене? Оседал его и все такое?

Дориан даже не знает, какое подобрать выражение лица.

— Это самое кошмарное, что ты вообще могла сказать.

Сэра фыркает.

— Ну а что, девушки с кухни именно так это и называют. А они те еще пошлячки. Тебе бы пришлось заткнуть уши, вздумай ты спуститься понюхать жаркóе, красавчик. Не то чтобы мне хотелось выслушивать рассказы о его члене или о том, что он умеет с ним делать, но когда об этом говорят девушки с такими буферами, я слушаю. В общем, Скорнячка сказала, что видела, как вы с Быком забавлялись в Приюте, и...

— Кто? — спрашивает Дориан, выдерживая, как он хотел бы отметить, безупречно невозмутимый тон.

— Э-э, Железный Бык. Большой парень, кунари, тот еще ходок. Не изображай скромность.

Дориан закатывает глаза.

— Да, да, знаю, я имею в виду, кто поделился с тобой этой порочащей мое доброе имя информацией?

— А, Скорнячка? Ты не знаешь Скорнячку? Она одна из ребят Быка, ты должен быть с ней знаком. Темноволосая городская эльфийка — очень даже неплохая, не из тех, кто молится Эльгарнанану или как там его, — а если ее малость подпоить, с ней можно хорошо повеселиться. Ей нравится свежевать людей.

— Сам бы я никогда не догадался.

— Так вот, в последний раз, когда мы вместе развлекались, она сказала, что видела, как вы с Быком несколько дней подряд друг друга лапали, а на следующее утро он приходил на тренировки в таком хорошем настроении, как и любой бык, кто только что полакомился уймой тевинтерского...

— Дыхание Создателя, если ты закончишь эту фразу, я тебя подожгу.

Дориан чувствует непривычное волнение. Не что чтобы это было важно, не то чтобы ему было дело до того, кто и что знает — в конце концов, здесь все по-другому, не так, как дома, — но в сокрытии этой связи было что-то успокаивающее. Он был в безопасности. Не требовалось ни объяснять, ни оправдываться из-за того, что он хочет и от кого. Все просто: есть желание, и оно взаимно. Бык задает вопросы, исследует его, изучает, делает выводы и тут же их меняет, стоит Дориану его исправить. Он быстро учится. Он осмотрительный, но в то же время порывистый — каким и должен быть. Он шпион — и куда более находчивый, чем Дориан считал раньше. Он умен.

Сэра тоже по-своему умна. Раздается шорох, и Дориан наблюдает, как она встает, видит ее силуэт у стены палатки. Он готов признать, что Сэра задела его за живое даже больше, чем ей самой того хотелось.

— Успокойся, принцесса. Перетряхивать твое грязное белье я не собираюсь. При нашей леди я не сказала ни слова, так? Зная ваши отношения, ее это может смутить. Сложно сохранить семью, когда возникают кровосмесительные связи.

Дориан пытается говорить непринужденно и приходит к выводу, что смущен куда меньше, чем от себя ожидал, — даже находит своей голос довольно ровным.

— Думаю, Лавеллан больше будет недовольна тем, что ты сравниваешь нас всех с семьей, а не тем, чем мы в свободное время занимаемся или не занимаемся в своих спальнях.

Сэра пожимает плечами.

— Да какая разница? Лично я рада, как все сложилось. Ты занимаешь Быка, а значит, мне доведется заполнить большую-большую пустоту, что он оставит среди сердец барменш и девочек в конюшнях.

— Уверен, тебе повезло, но сильно не обольщайся. Я не намерен занимать Быка — или кого угодно другого, прошу заметить, — все время.

— Значит, это на одни раз?

— Я... — Дориан собирается сказать «не знаю», но ему кажется слишком фривольным даже говорить на эту тему. — Мы не будем это обсуждать, Сэра.

Она вздыхает и падает обратно на свою шкуру.

— Ладно, расслабься. Всего-то захотелось поболтать с приятелем, ясно? Мне кажется, это хорошая идея, вот и все. — Это звучит почти трогательно, пока Сэра не добавляет: — Тебе и правда нужно было с кем-то перепихнуться.

***

Они возвращаются в Скайхолд грязные и еле живые после боя, но ликующие. У ворот их встречает Жозефина с потоком информации — которую, по мнению Дориана, стоит сообщать у камина с бокалом бренди, — но Лавеллан кивает, спешивается, задает надлежащие вопросы, подтрунивает и не выражает ни малейшей досады, усталости или незаинтересованности, несмотря на то, что у нее сломано ребро, а на левой стороне лица расцветает синяк.

Дориан едва может стоять. Он с трудом добирается в свои покои, кидает у двери нераспакованную сумку, моется и идет спать. Вот почему лидер она, а не он. Ее отличает не только знак.

Когда Дориан просыпается, уже вечереет. Он одевается, внутренне настраивает себя на другое окружение — никаких умирающих с молитвами к Создателю солдат, никакой свежей крови на лице, никакого голода, страха, пальцы не сводит от холода — и идет в Приют Вестницы, чтобы вусмерть надраться. Он ищет даже не столько Быка, сколько какого-нибудь знакомого, с кем можно сесть и поговорить. Друга, которому можно довериться. Теперь Дориан может себе это позволить.

Он находит Быка, даже не присматриваясь. У бара, с девушкой на коленях. Бардом, предполагает Дориан. Она милая и хрупкая — хотя рядом с Быком все кажутся крохотными. Бык шепчет ей что-то на ухо, по его лицу расползается идиотская широкая ухмылка. Скорее всего, говорит что-то вроде «Я дам тебе много сюжетов для песен». Строит из себя клоуна, но все равно ее очаровывает.

Дориан подзывает к себе Кабо, заказывает выпивку и садится за стол рядом с Варриком, напротив Крэма и нескольких Быков, чьих имен Дориан, хоть убей, не помнит. Быть может, одна из них Скорнячка.

— С возвращением, красавчик, — приветствует его Варрик. — Как поездка? Ломал черепа и разбивал сердца?

Дориан широко улыбается и делает большой глоток.

— И все за один день.

— Вас не было полмесяца. — Варрик тоже улыбается, но осторожно, изучающе. Пытается узнать, все ли у Дориана в порядке. Как раз в его стиле.

Быстрый кивок, улыбка, приподнятый стакан.

— Пришлось сломать немало черепов.

Варрик поднимает стакан в ответ. Быки к ним присоединяются — им только дай повод побуянить и осушить стаканы, — и Дориан осознает, что чокается с людьми, с которыми прежде едва ли обменялся парой слов. Крэм — которого он по крайней мере знает, пусть и только по паре реплик на Тевене во время боя и паре вкрадчивых кивков, когда они встречались взглядами во дворе, — в веселье не участвует, а просто сидит в кресле, расставив колени, и не отводит глаз от той сцены, что, как Дориан прекрасно знает, разворачивается позади него у барной стойки.

— Шеф тот еще кобель, — бормочет Крэм с явной симпатией.

— А я-то думал, он бык, — говорит Варрик, даже не оглянувшись, чтобы увидеть, каким именно зверством тот занят сейчас.

И разве это важно? Крэм смотрит на Дориана, словно гадая, есть ли ему до того дело. Он жаждет шоу, промаха с его стороны — неважно, по какой причине. Возможно, из любопытства. Возможно, чтобы отчитаться перед начальством. Возможно, Дориан видит в этом обмене взглядами то, чего нет, а Крэм и понятия не имеет о том, что Дориан делил с Быком постель. Однако похоже, что он как минимум подозревает. 

— Всем нам приходится как-то справляться, — в конце концов вставляет Дориан, чтобы заполнить странную паузу в разговоре, и делает большой обжигающий глоток.

***

В начале вечера он не смог заставить себя поздороваться, так что теперь ждет, когда все закончится. Из-за двери Быка не раздается ни звука — ни стонов, не скрипа кровати, — но свет все еще горит. Дориан стучит, пока не успел передумать, и быстро приглаживает волосы, услышав скрип половиц и звук поворачивающейся дверной ручки.

— Я знаю, с моей стороны это грубо, особенно так как твоя спутница может еще быть здесь. Мне не хотелось подвергать ее такой кошмарной неловкости, но затем я начал подозревать, что к этому часу ты уже вымотал ее до бессознательного состояния, и...

Удивление на лице Быка сменяется радостью, и он выставляет вперед руку.

— Она ушла. — На Быке нет ни снаряжения, ни повязки, и он выглядит совсем не так, как Дориан его обычно себе представляет, но в общем знакомо. То же тело, тот же голос.

Он открывает дверь шире и говорит:

— Я рад, что ты вернулся. Хотел это сказать в таверне, но у меня были заняты руки. Я бы их освободил, если бы знал, что ты проснешься вовремя, чтобы пропустить парочку стаканов. Или, — он оглядывает Дориана сверху вниз, — больше, чем несколько.

— Ты прав, — говорит Дориан, чувствуя себя увереннее не столько от алкоголя, столько от того, как хорошо Бык отнесся к его позднему визиту, — я очень пьян и как дурак стою у тебя на пороге.

Бык усмехается с какой-то странной нежностью.

— Хочешь зайти и стоять как дурак уже внутри?

Дориан решительно заходит в комнату.

— На этот раз я для тебя не слишком пьян? — Сейчас ему уже не до соблюдения приличий.

— Я же не сказал «заходи и снимай штаны», так? — Вокруг мало света, и из-за спины раздается низкий, обволакивающий голос Быка. Происходящее кажется приятным, быстротечным и обрывочным. — Мы друзья. Ты мог и просто зайти со мной поговорить.

Дориан принимается расшнуровывать штаны.

— Вовсе нет.

Бык фыркает, но не обижается. Этот ужасный дикарь никогда ни на что не обижается — ни на поле боя, ни когда они вдвоем и Дориан говорит то, чего не следует.

— Как тебе на равнинах? — спрашивает он, когда Дориан присаживается на край кровати, чтобы снять ботинки.

— Просторно, скучно, полно порождений тьмы и глупых местных жителей. Ничего необычного.

— Лавеллан упомянула пару довольно жестоких боев. — Со стороны маленькой кухни — Бык явно держит ее забавы ради, скорее всего, очаровывает постельных партнеров еще и нехарактерной для себя коллекцией посуды из рассветника — слышится звон тарелок, и Дориан закатывает глаза при звуке наполняющегося водой чайника.

— Она приняла основной удар на себя. Как обычно, — сухо говорит он. Затем: — Я сюда пришел не чай с тобой пить. Я хочу, чтобы ты слегка придушил меня и трахнул, прижимая к стене. — Простые слова, как ему кажется. Понятные.

Бык не отрывается от своего занятия, даже не моргает.

— Съешь что-нибудь, а через полчаса спроси меня еще раз. — Он кивает на блюдо с хлебом и сыром на столе. — Сможешь так долго подождать?

Дориан не принимает молчаливый отказ — лишь отбрасывает в дальние закоулки сознания, где прячет такие же неприятные моменты, — и спрашивает:

— Откуда у тебя сыр?

— Я хорошо лажу с кухарками, так ведь? — Бык самодовольно на него смотрит.

Дориан закатывает глаза, чувствуя себя слегка неловко, но решает не развивать эту тему.

— Я думал, сегодня была бард. Еще и девушка с кухни?

— Если точнее, мальчик с кухни.

— С обоими одновременно? — Возникший в воображении образ и тревожит, и дразнит. Бык глядит на него с таким видом, словно ждет, что Дориан будет вне себя от ревности или какого-нибудь другого столь же сентиментального и бессмысленного чувства. Дориана немного это уязвляет, но полноценной ревности он не испытывает. Ему нужно внимание Быка, и сейчас оно у него есть. Не из-за чего переживать. Он пытается заставить себя говорить свободно, расслабленно, но выходит натужно и слегка насмешливо. — Как очаровательно. Талантливый ты человек.

Бык с любопытством на него смотрит. Пересекает комнату и становится прямо перед ним. Он прекрасно знает, какого Дориан мнения о его постельных подвигах, но не продолжает разговор — просто наклоняется и впивается грубыми пальцами Дориану в горло; не сжимая по-настоящему, одновременно и провоцирует, и обещает. Знает, что Дориан от него хочет.

— Я не человек, так? — резко и весело говорит он, понизив голос до рыка. — Я зверь.

— Да, — выдыхает Дориан, — ты зверь.

Бык и правда легко придушивает его и трахает у стены, но не раньше, чем Дориан съедает два куска хлеба, выпивает чашку чая и показывает Быку каждый синяк и царапину из своего путешествия по равнинам, позволяет к ним прикоснуться и останавливает, когда от прикосновения становится больно.

***

То, что начиналось, как острые ощущения, становится привычкой, и Дориан все ждет, когда Бык ему надоест или же он надоест Быку — но вместо этого происходящее только меняет форму: поздние ночные встречи переходят в медленные любовные игры в спальне Дориана, на его импортных шелковых морских простынях; через закрытые ставнями окна разливается белый зимний свет, одеколоны и порошки Дориана на комоде пронзительно грохочут, когда он упирается головой в стену. Они трахаются, когда должны заниматься другим, разговаривают, когда должны трахаться, становятся из друзей с привилегиями очень хорошими друзьями с очень хорошими привилегиями и не задумываются о том, как это назвать. Дориан достаточно взрослый, чтобы не возражать. Он занят и рассеян, постоянно устает, постоянно спорит с Калленом о стратегии или с Соласом о теории магии, постоянно дает советы на закрытых собраниях Инквизитора и так часто и последовательно спрашивает о военных совещаниях, что на нескольких она позволяет ему присутствовать, особенно когда они касаются Тевинтера, — к раздражению Кассандры и скрытому веселью Лелианы.

Одним из таких ранних вечеров, когда он свободен от дел и желает отдохнуть, когда небо окрашивается в насыщенный оранжевый и солдаты во внутреннем дворе воспевают славу Создателю, Бык медленно из него выходит — его нежность после секса прямо пропорциональна жестокости во время самого акта — и бормочет в короткие волоски на затылке:

— Чего ты от меня хочешь, Дориан?

Это совершенно портит момент. Дориан не успевает как следует все обдумать. Он весь расслаблен, тело приятно тянет, после испытанной эйфории трудно собраться с мыслями. Он хмурится, осмысливая вопрос, и поворачивается к Быку лицом.

— Я получаю от тебя именно то, что хочу, — отвечает он, не удержавшись от легкой улыбки.

Бык садится и моргает, с его лица исчезает серьезное выражение. Воздух очень теплый, небо приобретает сероватый оттенок. Дориан встает, потягивается, надевает халат; уточный бархат щекочет отметины на спине, куда Бык вонзил ногти — потому, что Дориан как следует его попросил.

После недолгой паузы Бык спрашивает, словно пытаясь поддержать разговор:

— Почему ты не трахаешься ни с кем другим?

Дориану хочется рассмеяться. Это так странно — слышать эти слова, за которыми скрывается явная заинтересованность. Как будто Дориан неожиданно обнаруживает у себя власть, о которой даже не подозревал, и теперь гадает, что с ней делать.

Фыркнув, он тихо произносит:

— У меня не такое ненасытное либидо. И не так много времени, как может показаться, чтобы столь легкомысленно его тратить. Одного регулярного партнера мне вполне достаточно. — Мгновение он молчит. — Почему ты не трахаешься ни с кем другим?

Бык хмурится. 

— Так я трахаюсь, — защищается он.

— Не в последнее время, если верить тому, что я слышал, — Дориан подходит к нему обратно, останавливается у края кровати и улыбается — он уверен, просто очаровательно. — Сэра говорит, девушки с кухни ужасно расстроены. Она, конечно же, готова протянуть им руку помощи.

— Может, я теперь переключился на мальчиков-солдатов. — Бык поднимает руку и касается пальцем подбородка Дориана. Он с ним играет. — Об этом Сэра бы не узнала.

— Может, так и есть.

Дориан уверен, что смотрится красиво в свете заходящего солнца, с блестящей от пота кожей. Его всегда учили не упускать власть, а обретать, преумножать и использовать. Теперь же кажется странным держать ее на кончиках пальцев и не применять. Бык знает, что власть у него. Знает, что ведет проигрышную игру.

Он закатывает глаза, перестает прикидываться.

— Был один на прошлой неделе. — Бык пожимает плечами.

Дориану лестно — хотя, если подумать, он не сильно удивлен, — что Бык так на нем зациклен. Он говорит:

— Ты ужасно ко мне привязался, правда ведь?

— Ты все не так понял. — Голос Быка звучит спокойно, весело, в нем слышно легкое любопытство. — Конечно, я к тебе привязался. Давно, еще до секса. После секса я не стал относиться к тебе лучше: я стал относиться к тебе лучше, так как лучше тебя узнал. Это две разные вещи — то, что ты мне нравишься, и то, что мне нравится тебя трахать. Может, это взаимосвязано, но одно не исключает другое.

— Ясно. — Какая-то кунская чепуха, но Дориан не может не признать, что звучит складно. — Так в чем проблема? Что ты от меня хочешь?

Он опускает одно колено на кровать, почти нависая над Быком — так же, как Бык часто нависал над ним, — и рассматривает его — так же, как Бык часто рассматривал его, — но Дориану кажется, что у него это выходит куда менее добродушно. Он не отличается ни терпением, ни мягкостью, напротив, чувствует какой-то своеобразный восторг от ожидания, смелости, от того, что немного перехватывает инициативу — хотя ему это и не нужно. Ему хочется, чтобы Бык что-то сказал — но что именно? Что дорожит им, что ценит больше других? Клише.

Бык с восхищением на него смотрит и чуть неуверенно улыбается.

— Речь не о том, чего я хочу.

Выходит, другое клише.

— Ой, я тебя умоляю, — тянет Дориан, выставляя себя напоказ, все свое тело, и продолжает — куда более рьяно, чем собирался: — Ты обожаешь играть эту роль, да? Добрый великан, большой зверь, готовый исполнить любой мой каприз. Делаешь больно, если мне так нравится; душишь, если мне так нравится; ранишь, если мне так нравится; но не подаешь виду, как это нравится тебе самому. — Он недобро усмехается. — Я знаю, это правда. Ты ведешь себя так, как будто делаешь мне одолжение, помогаешь бедному зажатому тевинтерцу, который не знает, как подступиться к тому, чего хочет, — и, может, так и есть, но дело не только в этом. Будь дело только в этом, тебя бы здесь не было. Ты хочешь этого так же, как и я, и потому возникает вопрос: чего еще ты хочешь?

Бык открывает рот, а затем снова закрывает. Смотрит на Дориана так, как будто он сказал что-то одновременно смешное и страшное. Снова собирается заговорить, но не успевает произнести и слова, как раздается громкий стук в дверь.

Они глядят друг на друга, и стук повторяется — более решительно.

— Ну конечно, — говорит Дориан.

— Могло быть и хуже. Мы могли и правда быть заняты. — Похоже, Бык испытывает облегчение. Как это типично, что все обернулось в его пользу. — Ответишь?

Дориан с показной мелодраматичностью вздыхает, мысленно отмахивается от странного тянущего чувства внизу живота, встает и завязывает халат. Стук повторяется.

— Да, иду, иду... О. Здравствуй. — Он рассчитывает увидеть писца с запрошенными им записями или, возможно, получить вызов на встречу с Инквизитором, перед которой Дориану дали бы время одеться и привести себя в порядок. Обнаружить за дверью нетерпеливо хмурящуюся — как и все, кто спешит, — Лавеллан с поднятым кулаком — сюрприз, хотя и не совсем неприятный. Определенно, есть люди, которых он хотел бы видеть меньше, даже в такой ситуации. — Наступил конец света или это визит вежливости?

Складка на ее лбу разглаживается, Лавеллан насмешливо изгибает губы и передает Дориану в руки стопку очень ветхих, запыленных книг.

— А и то и другое быть не может?

Дориан изо всех сил старается не закашляться и не разжать руки.

— Я, конечно, очарован, но бутылка вина была бы куда предпочтительнее. Что это?

— Труды венатори: разведчики из Грифоновых Крыльев, которые только что прибыли с Хардинг, нашли их среди нескольких тел в пустыне. Они на древнем Тевене, так что я решила — кто, как не ты? — Она хмурится, видя, что Дориан прижимается плечом к дверному косяку. — Кроме того, мне хотелось бы более-менее понять, что в них говорится, до того, как я утром уеду, — если такое вообще возможно, — и мне как-то неловко поручать такую тяжелую работу кому-нибудь из писцов. Видишь ли, они считают меня простым и справедливым лидером, вот я и стараюсь поддерживать имидж.

— Когда я, конечно, уже знаю, какая ты злодейка. — Дориан слегка усмехается. — Да, конечно, не проблема. Заварю чайник и посижу ночью. — Дориану кажется, он говорит то же, что и обычно. Он даже не пытается ее выпроводить — просто не предлагает войти.

Лавеллан благодарно кивает, а он смотрит, как она переводит взгляд с его плеча на видимую часть комнаты и обратно к лицу Дориана.

Он прочищает горло. Лавеллан притворяется далеко не так блестяще, как когда-то удавалось ему.

— Это все?

— Вообще есть несколько определенных глав, на которых я хочу, чтобы ты сосредоточился. У меня есть общее представление о некоторых гравюрах, и, похоже, там целый раздел посвящен магии разрывов, так что.... Мне показать или тебе и так есть чем заняться? — Ее подозрение очевидно, голос настороженный, напряженный. Дориан не уверен, что она уже знает, чего ожидать. Дориан не уверен, кто знает и кто не знает — и имеет ли это значение.

Инстинктивно он хочет придумать оправдание, найти какой-нибудь предлог ее выпроводить, какую-то тему, на которую можно переключить внимание, но понимает, что для стыда нет оснований. Они на войне; постоянно случаются куда худшие вещи. Дориан открывает дверь, говорит: «Извини за беспорядок» — и жестом приглашает ее внутрь.

По крайней мере, Бык надел штаны — даже если простыни все еще скомканы внизу кровати, а в комнате пахнет спермой и пóтом.

— Вечер, босс, — говорит он так же бесстрастно, как и всегда.

При виде его Лавеллан моргает, слегка приподнимает брови, а потом адресует Дориану такой взгляд, как будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать что-то очень комичное.

— Бык, — тактично приветствует она, совершенно невозмутимая. — На самом деле это... очень кстати. Я собиралась потом поискать тебя в таверне, хотела обговорить детали завтрашнего путешествия.

— Как все прекрасно складывается, да? — Дориан начинает тараторить, выдавая свою нервозность. — Подожди, ты тоже едешь? — Он смотрит на Быка, а затем снова на Лавеллан. — Куда вы собрались?

— На Штормовой берег, — отвечает она. — для союза с кунари. Или возможного союза. Мы об этом говорили, разве не помнишь?

— Наверняка я перепутал даты. — Дориан чувствует, что все больше отклоняется от темы разговора и производит потешное впечатление, но не понимает, как остановиться. — Должен признать, я оскорблен, что меня не позвали.

— С точки зрения Бен-Хазрат, привезти с собой своего ручного тевинтерского мага — вряд ли хороший дипломатический ход для Инквизитора, — ворчит Бык.

— Ну, — говорит Лавеллан, усмехаясь краешком рта, — похоже, некоторые из Бен-Хазрат не имеют ничего против.

Дориан просто со смутным неверием повторяет «Ручного?», а Бык усмехается им обоим, и все более-менее в порядке. Отчасти Дориан подозревал, что так и будет, но только когда кризисный момент правда наступает и все идет как надо, он в полной мере осознает, что для Лавеллан это вообще не имеет значения — разве что несколько ее забавляет.

Это его друзья, думает он. Там идет война, и это его друзья.

***

Дориан пьет; Варрик наблюдает за ним, подбирает до ужаса безвкусные описания и тут же декларирует их вслух.

— Человек, погружающийся в глубокое подпитие, чтобы сбежать болезненного прошлого и туманного будущего. Человек, побитый временем, который побил время, ведя собственную игру, и прожил достаточно долго, чтобы об этом пожалеть. Человек...

— Я заплачу́, если ты замолчишь.

Смех Варрика больно бьет по вискам.

— Прости, но теперь меня золотом не подкупишь.

Вся комната темно-синяя и ярко-желтая, и Дориан видит, как две девушки, про которых он знает, что Бык их трахал, кружатся друг с дружкой под музыку, машут юбками, смеются и поют так, как это делают люди, чувствующие сильный страх. Все они могут умереть — и очень скоро, — но прямо сейчас угроза не кажется реальной.

— Я сплю с Железным Быком, — говорит он Варрику, после долгого молчания, которое изредка прерывает шум с других столов. Варрик строчит в записной книжке, но на этих словах поднимает взгляд и перестает скрипеть пером.

— Я знаю, очаровашка, — говорит он.

— И все знают?

Дориан смотрит на стол, но уголком глаза ему видно Варрика, видно, как тот перестает писать и пожимает плечами. Дориану кажется, он ухмыляется.

— Узнáют, как только я закончу следующую книгу.

***

Когда Инквизитор возвращается со Штормового берега, нет ни пира, ни речи, ни песен, ни аплодисментов — только Быки в трактире ведут себя тише, чем раньше, Коул возвращается к своему месту вдоль укреплений, а Бык проводит пальцами по бедру Дориана.

Кровать неудобная, фонарь не зажжен, и Дориан упирается головой в изголовье. Он возбужден, конечно же; все тело разгорячено, но в мыслях он спокоен, как будто нет никакой связи между ним и самим актом — только тело, которое совершенно случайно их связывает. Они даже не сказали друг другу ни слова: Дориан просто постучал в дверь Быка через пару часов после того, как узнал о его возвращении, и Бык прижал его к кровати, заключил в теплые объятия и принялся избавлять от одежды.

Бык ведет себя грубо, но не грубее, чем обычно. Скорее, дело в том, как он движется, как сжимает челюсть; в том, что он вообще на Дориана не смотрит. У Дориана такое чувство, что он сейчас может оказаться кем угодно, любым подвернувшимся партнером, что Бык просто хочет кого-то трахнуть, и это... что ж, так должно было быть всегда. Они просто трахаются. Они просто друзья. Внимание, которое Бык уделяет Дориану, то, как ждет его, подстраивается под него, поощряет его фантазии, обсуждает его страхи, открывает его раны и вылизывает их дочиста — все это Дориан воспринимал как должное.

— Бык, — глухо говорит он, когда понимает, что происходящее ему не нравится, и в темной комнате это звучит очень громко, заглушая их сбитое дыхание и шлепки плоти о плоть. — Бык.

Бык замедляется, останавливается, но не выходит, все еще оставаясь внутри Дориана, на середине толчка. Дориан гадает, что бы Бык сделал, скажи он «сааребас». Остановился бы быстрее, вытащил бы полностью, извинился? Ничего этого Дориану не хочется. Он не боится того, что происходит, не чувствует себя беспомощным, или слишком вымотанным, или что-нибудь еще в таком духе. Ему просто хочется включить свет, хочется друг с другом поговорить.

Бык обдает его теплым дыханием — его лицо совсем близко, но выражения не разглядеть — и сглатывает.

— Ты в порядке?

Дориан кивает, затем понимает, что этого не видно, и отвечает:

— Ага. Да. Ты в порядке?

Бык подается наверх, обхватывает его за бедра, вытаскивает член и садится на корточки между ног Дориана.

— С чего бы мне быть не в порядке? — В его голосе будто чего-то не хватает — знакомых твердых, веселых ноток.

Дориан не знает, что на это ответить.

— Думаю, я уже достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы заметить, когда что-то не так.

— Разве? — В его голосе нет мягкости или игривости, только равнодушие, и это кажется насмешкой. Контраст между Быком, который уехал на берег, и тем, что вернулся, бросается в глаза и раздражает. Бык кладет руку Дориану на бедро, не нажимает, лишь легко задевает кожу — действие рассчитано отвлечь, соблазнить, но лишено какого-либо реального чувства.

В другой ситуации Дориан подался бы навстречу прикосновению, но сейчас это кажется оскорбительным. Ему не привыкать к бездушным перепихонам, грубым пальцам, партнерам, которые не смотрели ему в глаза. В свое время такое отношение его опьяняло, он жаждал безразличия так же, как и жаждал теплой кожи, голоса, который шептал бы на ухо милые прозвища, — и, быть может, по-своему до сих пор жаждет, но теперь Дориан достаточно взрослый и знает, что ему подходит, а что нет.

— Бык, что случилось?

Бык качает головой; в темноте он кажется тяжелой и неповоротливой серой тенью.

— Не спрашивай.

— Если бы тебе хотелось, чтобы я молчал, ты бы вставил мне кляп.

Тень кивает и сильнее впивается пальцами Дориану в бедро.

— Надо было так и поступить.

Дориану становится труднее говорить — тело отзывается на касания Быка, — и он мог бы отступить и не обращать внимания на эти мелочи, на то, что что-то явно не так, — но знает, что в конечном счете ему от этого только будет только хуже, так что произносит: «Отодвинься» — так твердо, спокойно и отчетливо, как только может.

Бык без колебаний подчиняется и отодвигается так далеко, что они больше друг друга не касаются.

— Теперь разозлишься и сбежишь? — спрашивает Бык с инфантильной жестокостью, жестокостью ради жестокости, но в его голосе почти звучит надежда. Раз Дориан не согласен тихо и неподвижно лежать, Бык хочет, чтобы он оставил его в покое, и поэтому пытается заставить уйти — и прежний Дориан раскусил бы его блеф и прямо бы об этом заявил, сказал бы Быку катиться нахер и ушел, заставил бы приползти на коленях просить прощения, — но Дориан стал мягче — благодаря тем вещам, что Бык шептал ему на ухо; тому, как касался его шеи, спины, сгиба локтя.

— Нет, вообще-то не стану, как бы это ни было для меня типично, — говорит он, сохраняя спокойный тон. — Мне просто кажется, если мы заведем этот разговор, мне стоит сидеть и смотреть тебе в лицо.

Дориан желает, и свечи сами по себе вспыхивают — сперва ослепительно ярко, затем успокаиваются и тускло мерцают, освещая кровать, простыни, сжатые кулаки Быка и его здоровый глаз, который настороженно смотрит на огонь.

— Какой разговор?

Дориан подтягивается наверх, расправляет плечи.

— Тот, в котором я буду абсолютно честен. — Он горько улыбается, на этот раз не стараясь сделать улыбку ослепительной. — Еще пару месяцев назад я бы так не смог — ни с тобой, ни с кем-то еще, — но сейчас могу, потому что ты... благодаря тебе кажется, что все хорошо и допустимо. Или казалось. Не прямо сейчас. Сейчас ты ведешь себя попросту омерзительно, но я к тебе достаточно хорошо отношусь, чтобы на время с этим примириться: так как предполагаю, у тебя на то есть причины. — Он отодвигается в сторону, опускает ноги на холодный каменный пол и решительно смотрит на Быка. — Я хорошо тебя знаю. Я вижу, когда ты притворяешься, вижу, когда ты честен, и вижу, когда ты боишься. Вижу, что нравлюсь тебе больше, чем тебе бы того хотелось. Ты и правда очень тепло ко мне относишься, ты на мне зациклен. Все время рассматриваешь, когда думаешь, что я не вижу. Больше не спишь ни с кем другим. Я полностью согласен, что секс и дружба не обязательно приводят к романтической привязанности, но порой все становится сложно и запутанно. Порой люди друг к другу привязываются. Только из-за того, что Кун что-то утверждает, это не становится неоспоримой истиной.

До последнего замечания выражение лица Быка было мягким, но при упоминании о Кун он снова мрачнеет; затем встает и отводит взгляд.

— Думаю, тебе стоит уйти.

— Почему? — Дориан отказывается верить, что он ошибается, что Бык... этого не чувствует. Он отказывается смущаться или чувствовать отвращение к самому себе.

Бык поворачивается к нему спиной и говорит — не повышая голоса, но его глаза загораются:

— Потому что прямо сейчас я хочу причинить тебе боль — и не такую, которая тебе бы понравилась. Я хочу с тобой подраться. Ударить тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты метал в меня огненные шары, молнии, лед, что угодно. Хочу, чтобы мы порвали друг друга на куски, уничтожили... — его голос немного дрожит, хотя он явно старается сохранять ровный тон, — все, кроме бессмысленной животной ярости и насилия.

При этих словах Дориана бросает в жар, но мысленно он морщится.

— Зачем?

Бык стискивает зубы так сильно, что на щеках перекатываются желваки.

— Потому что могу, — произносит он. — Потому что я больше не связан с Кун. Кун для меня ничто, и я ничто для него. Тал-васгот.

Дориан моргает.

— Ты... — Ох. Он почти не сомневался, что настроение Быка как-то связано со сделкой с кунари, но самовлюбленно предполагал, что дело в нем. И заблуждался, решив, что Бык пытался отрицать свои чувства к нему — какими бы они ни были, — чтобы полностью придерживаться принципов Кун. Дориан и мысли не допускал, что может не иметь к этому никакого отношения.

— Да. — Бык кривится, явно довольный тем, что Дориан лишился дара речи. — Веселая выдалась поездка.

— Что ты... в смысле, что именно произошло?

— То есть ты хочешь узнать, что я натворил? Что сделало меня неисправимым, бешеным чудовищем? Сущий пустяк. Это не... я спас своих людей. Позволил дредноуту затонуть и спас своих людей. Эгоистично, ради собственного блага, а не на благо многих. Вот! Тал-васгот. — Он встает и возвышается над Дорианом, неожиданно разговорчивый и переполненный эмоциями. — Я могу стать гораздо бóльшим, чем тал-васгот. Могу быть еще более эгоистичным. У меня нет ни кодекса, ни ориентира. Я наконец-то тот безмозглый дикарь, о котором ты фантазировал. Могу разорвать тебя, как тебе того хочется. Могу сломать что угодно и кого угодно. Могу делать все, что захочу.

Он выглядит невероятно напуганным.

Дориан не напуган. Он пытается уложить в голове реальность с ее последствиями и встает, не позволяя Быку навалиться на себя всем весом.

— И это то, чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, не в силах быть таким же чутким, каким Бык всегда был к нему, его настроению и его страхам. — На самом деле все было притворством? Тобой управлял Кун, и ты был порядочным человеком, а без него ты просто животное, которое хочет только трахаться, сражаться и убивать? — Дориан так высоко поднимает брови, что у него начинает болеть лоб. — А меня, видимо, ты считаешь безмозглым изгоем, который навлек позор на всю свою семью, когда отказался ради устаревшего обычая принести в жертву себя и свое счастье?

— Это не... — и Дориан знает, что Бык собирается сказать «то же самое», но даже не позволяет ему открыть рот.

— Хочешь сказать, все, что ты прежде делал или говорил, на самом деле решал не ты, а все было только из-за Кун? Прости, но по мне это полный бред.

Бык смотрит на него так, словно ожидал чего-то еще, какой-то другой реакции. Воздух теплый, оба они пахнут сексом. Бык делает шаг вперед, заставляет Дориана опустить подбородок и посмотреть себе в глаза.

— «Хиссрад» означает «лжец».

Дориан усмехается.

— Я знаю, что это означает. Ты уже очень давно не Хиссрад. Ты Железный Бык — как сам себя назвал. Вот кто ты — потому что ты это выбрал, выбрал быть здесь, выбрал своих людей вместо... вместо не знаю чего. Но если бы ты не спас их и тебя не изгнали, как тал-васгота, тебе было бы легче? Ты бы тогда был о себе лучшего мнения? Считал себя истинным кунари, который следует за истинным Кун и поступает против своей воли — только потому, что ему так сказали? Неужели тебе этого хочется?

Бык качает головой.

— Ты не понимаешь.

Дориан не может сдержать горький смех.

— Разве? Разве я тоже не отрекся от всего, во что меня учили верить?

— Но ты никогда по правде в это не верил, — выплевывает Бык ему в лицо, обжигая горячим дыханием; он полон ненависти к себе — или же отвращения к чему-то другому, что считает частью себя. — Это не помогало тебе обрести цель. Не казалось единственным, что останавливает тебя от того, чтобы полностью уничтожить каждого, кто встретится тебе на пути.

Дориану хочется встряхнуть его, хочется сказать, что никто и никогда не был с ним так нежен, — но он не знает, как выразить это словами.

— Так ты себя чувствовал, прежде чем отправился на берег? Все эти месяцы здесь?

Бык смотрит на него и при каждом слове качает головой.

— Тебе хотелось уничтожить меня? Лавеллан? Крэма? Кого угодно?

— Нет, но...

— Так какая теперь разница? — Дориан подается вперед и кладет руку Быку на грудь, провоцируя его ударить себя, подраться с собой, сделать все те ужасные вещи, которые грозился. — Ты такой же, какой и всегда — с тех пор, как я тебя встретил. Ты просто иначе зовешься.

— Но я бы мог. — Бык смотрит на руку Дориана, смотрит не шевелясь. — Если бы я хотел, если я бы решил, я бы запросто мог.

— Ты бы всегда мог. — В первое время Дориан немного побаивался Быка, но это уже давно в прошлом. Когда Бык прижимал его к стенам, к кроватям, удерживал, связывал, толкал, помечал и грубо с ним обращался, Дориан никогда не чувствовал себя в опасности, ни на мгновение его не боялся. Они оба могут быть опасны, но в их отношении друг к другу ничего угрожающего нет. — Ты не бóльшая угроза, чем раньше. Не хуже и не лучше. Вообще я думаю, тебе так лучше. Не прямо сейчас, в данный момент, но станет лучше. Я знаю, со мной так было после того, как я ушел.

Бык качает головой, потом замирает, опускает плечи и выдыхает. Его захватывают эмоции, одна за другой — а затем сходят на нет. Он кажется вымотанным даже сильнее, чем после секса; закрывает глаза, но тут же снова открывает и смотрит на Дориана. Его кожа под ладонями Дориана теплая, и тот не может придумать ничего нового, так что просто возвращает доброту, с которой к нему отнесся Бык, — слегка подталкивает его локтем и говорит:

— Если хочешь, я тебе помогу.

Напряжение в воздухе тает, Бык расслабляется и смотрит на Дориана так, как никогда раньше — не напрямую. Так он обычно глядит на свои руки, или на пейзаж, или на потолок после особо бурного траха; он отводит глаза, не пряча их, но и не настаивая на том, чтобы Дориан встретился с ним взглядами. Теперь он ничего не скрывает, все на поверхности. Вспоминаются прежние слова Дориана: «Ты и правда очень тепло ко мне относишься».

— Дориан, — говорит он.

Дориан слегка ему улыбается. Он ощущает нежность, которой не знал прежде. Его член обмякает, коже слегка зябко, и Дориан жалеет, что на нем нет халата. Он наклоняется, чтобы подобрать свою одежду, и — чтобы дать Быку понять, что не собирается уходить, — спрашивает:

— Хочешь чаю?

Бык качает головой.

— Я хочу тебе отсосать.

— Это... вообще не к месту.

Бык не касается его, не смея ослушаться недавней просьбы Дориана, но окидывает взглядом, по которому становится понятно, что ему очень тяжело сдерживаться.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты связал мне за спиной руки — так я буду знать, что не могу сделать тебе больно, — а затем отсасывать тебе, пока ты не станешь умолять меня вставить мой...

— Гм, не откажусь. — Даже спустя столько времени от таких слов по шее Дориана разливается жар. — Но тебе не кажется, что это малость неразумно? Связывать тебя, потакать убеждению, что ты какой-то зверь, которого нужно контролировать?

Бык наклоняет голову, по-видимому, раздумывая об этом, затем пожимает плечами.

— Я дам тебе кончить мне на лицо.

Дыхание Дориана сбивается.

— По рукам, друг мой.

Как будто это неожиданно может решить проблему: кожа на коже, слюна, сперма; грязно, приятно, мокро, возбуждающе. Будто это гарантирует какую-то надежность, какую-то целостность. У Быка крупные кисти рук; Дориан затягивает узлы неплотно. Смеясь, они обмениваются поцелуями. Дориан не намного смелее, чем несколько месяцев назад — но все же смелее.

***

— Что бы ты ни сделал с шефом, — говорит ему на следующий день во дворе Крэм; солнце подсвечивает его нагрудной знак, горный ветер срывает с деревьев листья и заглушает шум разговоров вокруг, — продолжай это.

— В смысле? — Дориан старается не слишком подозрительно щуриться, так как его это не красит.

Крэм смотрит на него так, будто у них какой-то общий секрет.

— Ну перестань, на обратном пути с берега он был полной развалиной. Перед Инквизитором еще держался, помалкивал и все такое, но я-то видел, что он был готов сломаться — или, знаешь, сломать что-нибудь еще, скажем, бесценную реликвию Священного Века, после чего Жозефина пришла бы по мою душу и заставила бы уговорить его покрыть расходы. Сегодня во время тренировки я был готов получить нагоняй, но он держался, ну, почти бодро.

Может, это и приятно слышать, но Дориан не позволяет себе полностью этим насладиться — до тех пор, пока не останется один.

— С чего ты взял, что это моих рук дело?

Крэм закатывает глаза.

— Ну, я уже спросил Лианну с кухни, знаешь? И Дэви из...

— Ладно, хорошо, не за что. — Дориану не хочется выслушивать полный список всех, с кем Бык переспал. Он уже содрал корочку, подсушил эту рану. Почувствовал все, что должен был чувствовать по этому поводу. Это не важно. — Я чудо. Прошу, не стесняйся выражать благодарность. Пожалуй, можешь написать небольшую благодарственную записку и отправить с голубями.

Крэм ухмыляется, словно хочет разозлить Дориана, словно хочет увидеть, как он корчится, заикается и умоляюще смотрит. Он любит Быка, понимает Дориан — наверное, впервые. По их общению это заметно, но в то же время замалчивается, не подчеркивается, не имеет значения. Просто так и есть.

Дориан приходит к выводу, что ему это нравится. Бык должен быть любимым. Он... это сложно выразить, но он такой особенный, что этому даже нет названия.

Может, Крэм видит, что ему это нравится, может, Крэму нравится его реакция. Уходя, он пододвигается слишком близко, обдавая приятным запахом, произносит: «А ты ничего такой», — задев плечо Дориана своим, — и не оглядывается, но Дориан по голосу слышит, что он усмехается.

***

Дориан и прежде трахал мужчин. Конечно, он знает, куда вставлять и как, с какой скоростью двигаться и куда положить руки, но это... это другой опыт.

— Давай быстрее, — говорит Бык, лежа на спине перед Дорианом, раздвинув ноги и крепко впиваясь пятками ему в поясницу.

— Это... я не могу найти правильный угол. — Дориан раскраснелся и тяжело дышит от усердия, прикасаясь к жесткой серой коже, к телу Быка, к его бедрам, коленям и загребущим рукам. Он весь вспотел. Бык выглядит довольным и спокойным.

— Старайся получше, — говорит он, и Дориан так и делает.

Он потешался, когда Бык это предложил, когда сказал, что хотел бы попробовать что-то новое — «Добровольный секс в миссионерской позе? Ну ты и дикарь», — но теперь чувствует себя глупо, словно ему показали что-то новое, научили нескольким приемам, когда он и не думал, что ему нужны уроки. Это горячо, захватывающе, не сильно туго — тела соприкасаются не так уж плотно, и он не может зайти достаточно глубоко, — но Бык, кажется, не возражает, лишь что-то довольно насвистывает и отдает приказы, в то время как Дориан выбивается из сил.

— Ты красивый, когда трахаешь меня, — говорит ему Бык и тянется вперед, разглаживая складку на лбу Дориана и превращая тщательно уложенную прядь волос в слипшийся от пота ком.

Дориан не уверен, что прямо сейчас может с этим согласиться, но все же усмехается и выдыхает:

— Ну, ах, конечно.

Завтра они уезжают в Эмприз-дю-Лион. Вещи Дориана уже упакованы, вещи Быка — еще нет, и в начале ночи они обсуждали с Лавеллан стратегию в таверне, сидя друг напротив друга, выпивая, разговаривая как товарищи по оружию, а не как... как там это называлось? Чем бы то ни было, к ним это не сильно относится. Это не важно. Лавеллан общается с ними так же, как и раньше, разве что время от времени окидывает внимательным взглядом. Они по-прежнему ее солдаты, а она — их командир.

— И как тебе жизнь тал-васгота, Бык? — простодушно спрашивает она, даже не стараясь пощадить его самолюбие или обойти неудобную тему.

Если Бык и почувствовал себя неловко, то хорошо это скрыл, сохранив спокойствие, достойное агента Бен-Хазрат. Он лишь рассмеялся, сказал: «Чуть получше, чем я ожидал» — и все. Позавчера заявились двое убийц — но Лавеллан об этом знает, видела, как Дориан поджарил одного из них до неузнаваемости.

— Хочу, чтобы ты в меня кончил, — бормочет под ним Бык; его глаза затуманены, тело сотрясает дрожь, — чтобы ты кончил, вымотался и расслабился, а потом хочу перевернуть тебя и втрахивать в то же самое место на матрасе, где ты трахал меня. Хочешь этого?

Дориан кивает — пожалуй, даже слишком воодушевленно.

Когда он переворачивается, его кости будто ватные, а тело охвачено огнем — и Бык вжимает его лицом в простыни и скользит внутрь, аккуратно, совсем не жестко и вполовину не так сильно, как он вбивался в Быка; Дориан пытается совладать с голосом, оглядывается через плечо и шепчет:

— До сих пор боишься меня сломать?

— За тебя я не боюсь. — Бык входит до упора, двигается в нем глубоко, но так медленно, что это сводит с ума. Дориан дергает бедрами. — Только за себя. Знаю, эгоистично, но я стараюсь сдерживаться. Может, я и такой же, каким был всегда, но я должен убедиться, что контролирую, — толчок, сбившееся дыхание, — свои желания.

Дориан хочет возразить, так как это соответствует его характеру, тому образу, что он поддерживает, но его переполняет нежность, которую он не может подавить, не может сдержать или замаскировать, настолько она сильная, безграничная и захватывающая.

Он говорит:

— Хорошо, думаю, я это позволю.

Бык усмехается ему в затылок и сильно толкается, вызывая вспышку удовольствия.

— Очень щедро с твоей стороны.

— Разве нет?

Дориан почти уверен, что его голос вовсе не дрожит от удовольствия.

***

В Эмприз холодно, мокро и скверно, и от красного лириума исходит неприятный металлическая запах, из-за чего у Дориана подрагивают руки. Разбив лагерь, они все рассаживаются вокруг слабо греющего костра — Сэра заворачивается в меха и натягивает безвкусную шляпу, которую стянула с трупа храмовника, Лавеллан считает запасы, Бык считает свои новые шрамы.

Сэра бормочет «Тень здесь совсем печальная», мастерски подражая Соласу.

Бык фыркает и хлопает Дориана на спине.

— И не только она.

— Я? Я совершенно счастлив. Почти не чувствую ног, а в волосах у меня, кажется, застряли частички порождений тьмы, но вообще это приятно. Мне так нравится здесь гостить, Инквизитор.

Лавеллан бросает взгляд на его волосы и усмехается.

— А я думала, ты просто экспериментируешь со стилем.

Бык как всегда смеется громче всех, спугнув своим хохотом с деревьев птиц. Сэре есть много что сказать о прическе Дориана, и она выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы всех об этом оповестить. Дориан сдерживает усмешку, но Бык смотрит на него и явно замечает его веселье. Вокруг неспокойно, но Дориан чувствует себя в безопасности.

В небе зияет брешь, и рядом его друзья.


End file.
